El Mejor Amor
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Sirius y James hacen una apuesta... Remus le arruina una cita a Sirius.. El mismo confiesa algo que jamas habia dicho... el amor de su vida.. lo kiere o no?


Hoola!!! Esta es mi segunda historia de los merodeadores ^ ^ esta vez más centrado en Remus Lupin... este fic se lo dedico a Darkdi ya que la personaje principal esta inspirada en ella ^^ y claro, también a todas las fanáticas de Remus que se mueran de envidia ^^ jejeje 

 El Mejor Amor

Una chica de cabello oscuro, negro, con ojos cafés bien oscuros y al parecer unos 15 años, estaba dando una vuelta por el castillo. ¿un castillo? Así es. Se trataba de una alumna de Hogwarts, colegio en el cual se enseñaba magia y se jugaba Quidditch. La chica traía puesta una capa, en la cual aparecía el símbolo de Ravenclaw. ¿qué significa Ravenclaw? Ravenclaw es una de las cuatro casa en que residían los alumnos. Las otras tres eran: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. La cosa es que la chica caminaba por un oscuro pasillo del castillo, cuando de pronto se detuvo en una de las ventanas para mirar las extensiones del terreno. A lo lejos, pudo divisar cuatro seres moviéndose. Rápidamente sacó sus lentes para poder verlos mejor. La chica era miope, así que solo utilizaba los lentes para ver de lejos. Con los lentes puestos, pudo distinguir un ciervo, un perro grande y negro, un hombre-lobo y una cosa chica que se movía para todos lados, al parecer era un ratón. 

-¿pero cómo...

-¿señorita Gerber? ¿no cree que es muy tarde como para estar haciendo una ronda?-interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos.

-lo sé... por eso es la mejor hora para los alumnos para escaparse... y no pienso permitir eso...-respondió la chica con un tono de voz seguro pero a la vez de respeto. Su interlocutor sonrió:

-tiene mucha razón Gerber pero mañana no tendrá energías para asistir a clases.. y tendría que reprenderla por eso...

-lo tendré en cuenta profesor Flitwick... muchas gracias... 

El profesor Flitwick sonrió por última vez y se dio media vuelta para retirarse. Cuando ya se hubo ido, Carol Gerber volvió a mirar por la ventana con la esperanza de que el extraño grupo aun se encontrara ahí. Lamentablemente no fue así. Resignada volvió a la sala común de Ravenclaw y se dirigió a su habitación. Entró lo más silenciosa que pudo, lástima que no era muy sigilosa y terminó igual despertando a sus compañeras de cuarto.

-¿por qué no mejor la próxima vez que entres sin intentar de despertarnos entras como lo haces normalmente?-comentó una somnolienta-así haces incluso menos ruidos que con tus intentos de ser silenciosa...

Las otras chicas de la habitación rieron flojamente, aunque poco a poco todas se fueron quedando dormidas. Carol se cambió y se acostó pensando en el hombre-lobo que había visto.

-¿qué hace un hombre-lobo aquí en los terrenos de Hogwarts?-se preguntó a si misma en un susurro. El sueño también la venció a ella, pero no antes de acordar mentalmente consigo misma que al día siguiente le diría lo que vio al profesor Dumbledore.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Carol se quedaba dormida sola. Un chico se le acercó por la espalda:

-oye Gerber... ¿qué te pasa? 

-déjame Black...-pidió ella levantando su cabeza del plato de cereales.

-tengo una solución rápida a tu problema.. 

-¿ah? ¿sabes aunque sea cual es mi problema?-preguntó ella de mal modo. 

-una cita conmigo lo soluciona todo.. sea lo que sea...

-¡¡hey Sirius!!-otro chico más pequeño lo llamaba.

-¿qué pasa Wormtail? 

-Gordon te anda buscando...

-te veo luego mi amor...-susurró Sirius antes de irse. 

-¿qué tenemos?-preguntó Tam, una de las amigas de Carol. 

-nos toca... defensa contra las artes oscuras...-respondió Carol viendo su horario.

-entonces vamos.. tenemos 15 minutos...

El día transcurrió como el más normal, sin contar la ausencia de Remus Lupin. Un chico de Gryffindor. Carol había cruzado unas pocas palabras veces con él en las reuniones de prefectos, pero no sabía nada más de él. No sabía porque, pero una curiosidad extraña la impulsó a preguntar por él. Carol se acercó a los tres merodeadores:

-¡¡vienes por la cita!! ¡sabes querida.. lamentablemente..-comenzó Sirius, pero Carol pasó de largo y habló con James.

-Potter... ¿qué pasó con Lupin?

-¿con Remus? ¿para qué quieres saber?-cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara.

-para.. cosas de prefectos...

-o_Ô.. está en su casa.. su mamá está enferma... 

-¬¬ ¿qué le ibas a decir? Si quieres nosotros le podemos decir por ti..-propuso Sirius medio enojado porque no le había hecho caso. 

-no.. no importa.. ¡adiós! 

-¡¡oye!! ¡¡¡Gerber!!!-Sirius corrió a alcanzarla-¿y que hay con la cita?

Carol puso cara pensativa

-creo que... está bien...

-¡¡te veo el viernes en la entrada del gran salón!!

-¿hora? 

-ah... a las 8 p.m. ¡bye!-se despidió Padfoot antes de salir corriendo hacia dirección de sus amigos-¡lo conseguí! ¡me deben tres cervezas de mantequilla!

-vamos a Hogsmeade...-fue lo último que dijo Wormtail antes de que los tres se fueran. 

Carol, por mientras, se dirigía a la biblioteca, que era el lugar en donde se juntaría con algunas amigas. Estuvieron un rato estudiando, pero repentinamente llamó a Sara, su mejor amiga, para decirle algo.

-¿qué me querías decir?

-voy a tener una cita...-contó Carol sonrojada.

-¿en serio? ¿con quien?-preguntó emocionada la chica.

-con... Black...

-¿Black? ¿Sirius Black? ¡¡que bien!! ¿cuándo? 

-el viernes a las 8..

-¡¡entonces tienes que pensar que te vas a poner!! ¡¡serás la envidia de todas las chicas!! Ay no... ¿y si te hacen algo malo?.. ¡¡no lo harán porque serás la señora Black!!

-cálmate... es solo una cita.. no nos vamos a casar ni nada..-pero su amiga no le hacía caso, ya que seguía hablando de que si podía ser su dama de honor y los nombres para los hijos. 

Al día siguiente Remus volvió a incorporarse a las clases.

-¡hola Lupin!-saludó muy feliz Carol sin notar el estado pálido y depresivo de él-¿ya está mejor tu mamá?

-Hola... ¿ah? Si claro ^-^ está mejor.. gracias por preocuparte ^-^U 

Remus y Carol compartían las clases de Aritmancia. Se sentaron juntos y comenzó la clase. En medio de la clase, Carol recordó que había olvidado decirle al profesor Dumbledore lo que había visto y rió por lo bajo. Su memoria no era muy buena que digamos (¬¬). Al terminar la clase, se despidió de Remus e iba a ir corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore, pero recién vio el estado en que se encontraba el chico.

-Lupin.. ¿qué te pasó? Te ves muy mal...-comentó con preocupación.

-no es nada n_n es solo que llegué esta madrugada de mi casa y no pude dormir bien en el tren... es solo sueño...

-está bien...-los dos tomaron caminos diferentes, pero antes de perderse de vista Carol se dio vuelta y corrió a Lupin-¿le puedes recordar por mi nuestra cita a Black?-dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

-esta bien... o_o

luego la chica volvió a retomar su dirección. Estaba dispuesta a encontrar la oficina de su director. Por mientras, Remus se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor, para hablar con sus compañeros Merodeadores. Cuando entró vio a Sirius jugando Snap explosivo contra Peter. James estaba intentando hablar con Lily, que estaba leyendo un libro. Los tres volvieron la cabeza a ver quien era. 

-¡¡Remus amigo!!-exclamó Sirius quien le había ganado a Peter (lo que no es difícil por su cerebro tan pequeño ¬¬) parándose a saludar.

-Sirius... ¿vas a salir con Gerber?-preguntó el recién llegado.

-si.. ¿porqué?

-¿a que se debe esa cita?¬¬ 

-es que con James hicimos una apuesta... el creía que no iba a aceptar una cita conmigo... 

-es que me mandó a decir que te recordara esa cita...-aseguró con tono preocupado el licántropo-parecía contenta... 

-es solo una simple cita.. nada más de eso..-aportó James. 

-como digan.. pero no deberían estar apostando cosas como esas... ahora me voy a hacer los deberes.. tengo que ponerme al día..

Los otros tres merodeadores se miraron extrañados por la actitud de Remus. Pasó la noche. Ya era viernes, el día de la cita. Sara estaba más emocionada que Carol al parecer. Carol no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa a todo el mundo. En el almuerzo, Remus se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw: 

-Gerber... ¿podemos hablar? 

-claro... –respondió Carol mientras se paraba y todas las chicas de la mesa la miraban. 

Los dos jóvenes salieron del comedor a los jardines y se sentaron en un árbol cerca del lago. 

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Carol sin entender la expresión severa de Lupin.

-es sobre la cita que van a tener Sirius y tu...

-¿qué pasa con eso? o_Ô 

-¡¡¡Remus!!! ¡¡¡¿HAS VISTO AL ESTÚPIDO DE BLACK?!!!-gritó una chica parecida a Carol. Su cabello también era negro, pero el café de sus ojos era un poco más claro y además pertenecía a Gryffindor. 

-ah... hola Cata.. n_nU ¿qué pasa? ¿qué le pasó a tu pelo? O_O

-¡¡¡¡el estúpido de Sirius cambió mi shampoo por pintura roja brillante!!!!

-no se en donde está... ¿buscaste en el gran comedor? n_nU –la chica asintió- ¿en la sala común?-lo mismo- ¿en su pieza?-asintió-¿en la biblioteca?

-¡¡¡he buscado por todas partes!!! Lamento haberlos interrumpido ^///^ mejor sigo buscando..

La chica se alejó para seguir buscando, mientras que Remus y Carol retomaron la conversación.

-¿qué decías sobre mi cita con Sirius?

-lo que pasa... es que él te invitó... por una apuesta... 

-¿una apuesta?

-si.. James y él apostaron si tu aceptabas o no una cita con Sirius...

-gracias.. por decírmelo...-murmuró la chica antes salir corriendo. Remus se quedó ahí para do sin reaccionar, con un toque triste en su mirada.

Por mientras, en los pasillos de Hogwarts, Carol corría pero sin querer chocó con la misma chica que buscaba a Sirius, aunque ya no tenía el cabello rojo. 

-disculpa...-comentó Carol.

-¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué lloras?-preguntó Cata preocupada. 

-por nada...

-¿cómo que por nada?

-Black me invitó a salir solo para ganar una apuesta...-fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a correr en dirección a su habitación. 

-¡¡¡ESE MALDITO DE BLACK!!!

En la sala común de Gryffindor, tres chicos planeaban quien sabe que, cuando entró alguien muy furioso. 

-¡hola Diggory !-saludó nervioso Sirius. Cata le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero con voz serena le dijo:          (la hermana menor de Amos)         

-Black... ¿podemos hablar en privado? ¬¬

-¡claro! ¡mi habitación está vacía! n_n 

-¬¬ afuera...

-ok... u_u 

Los dos salieron al patio del castillo y paseando por los terrenos comenzaron a "hablar" (más bien gritarse). Por mientras, en la habitación de las chicas de 5 de Ravenclaw, Carol estaba llorando, silenciosamente, mientras Sara planeaba venganzas contra Black. De rato en rato, Carol se reía de las ideas tontas de su amiga. Su ánimo ya había mejorado y pronto dejó de llorar.

-tengo que salir... tengo que encontrar a Lupin para agradecerle como se debe lo que hizo por mi...-Sara la miró pícaramente-que tanto me miras así ¬¬

-¿cómo le piensas agradecer? ¿con un besito? en la boca quizás...-comentó Sara inocentemente.

-¡¡claro que no!! O///O 

Sara se reía mientras Carol se iba a buscar a Remus. Lo encontró en la escalera que subía a la casa de Gryffindor. 

-hola Lupin... quería agradecerte por lo que me dijiste...

-¡hola! ^-^ está bien.. lo que me preocupa eres tu... ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, ya estoy mejor n_n ¿cómo te puedo agradecer?

-bueno...-dijo pensativo-me podrías llamar Remus n_n 

-ah... entonces tu me tienes que llamar Carol.. es cierto... mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade. ¿qué tal si pasamos el día juntos? Como amigos claro ^///^U 

-¡está bien!-los dos se sonrieron por un rato sonrojados-ah.. ¿qué piensas hacer respecto a lo de Sirius?

-¿lo de Black? De partida no pienso ir... y creo que alguien se está vengando por mi... ^-^

-ok.. em... yo voy subiendo.. así que te veo luego ¡adiós! 

Remus comenzó a subir la escalera, al tiempo en que Carol volvía a su sala común. 

Mientras tanto, cerca del lago, a la orilla del bosque prohibido, se encontraban un chico y una chica gritándose. 

-¿¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A UNA CHICA!!?

-¡¡¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!!!

-¿¡¡COMO QUE NO!!? ¡¡¡INVITASTE A SALIR A UNA CHICA SOLO POR UNA APUESTA!!! ¡¡¡ELLA ESTA DESTROZADA!!! o\ /o 

-¡¡¡¡¿PORQUÉ SOLO ME ALEGAS A MI SI JAMES FUE EL QUE PARTIO CON LA APUESTA?!!!!

-¡¡¡¡PORQUE ÉL NO FUE EL LA INVITO A SALIR!!!!

-no será que estás celosa de que voy a salir con otra...¬¬

-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! ¡¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE REPETIR QUE SI TE ODIO ES PORQUE JUEGAS CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAS MUJERES!!!! ¡¡¡¡TU JAMAS SERAS CAPAZ DE ESTAR CON UNA SOLA CHICA!!!!

Sirius se sentía chiquito. De reojo vio a James, Peter y Remus salir el castillo.

-¡¡¡¡Prongs, Moony, Wormtail!!!! ¡¡¡ayuda!!!

Los tres se acercaron divertidos por la situación.

-jajajaja.. oye Padfoot.. ¿no es hora que vayas a tu cita?-recordó James.

-es cierto.. lo lamento mi amor.. seguiremos platicando mañana en Hogsmeade.. te invito a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¬¬* ¿realmente crees que va a ir a la cita?-comentó Cata.

-claro.. nadie se resiste a mi...

-¿y entonces quien soy yo? ¬¬*

Sirius solo sonrió.

-sobre lo que me gritaste antes.. te equivocas... hay una chica que me gusta... y no juego con ella...

-pobre de esa chica ¬¬-fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Sirius antes de irse corriendo a la entrada del gran comedor con una gran sonrisa en su cara. 

-oye Remus...-dijo Cata dándose vuelta a mirar a quien llamó-¿cómo está la chica?

-¿Carol? Ya estás mejor.. aunque dijo que no pensaba ir a la cita así que Sirius se quedará un buen rato esperando...

-una duda...-interrumpió de pronto la rata trai... perdón  n_n Peter-¿por qué a Remus lo llamas por su nombre y a nosotros por el apellido?

Más tarde, en la sala común de los Gryffindor, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y dejó pasar a un Sirius muy lateado.

-¿pueden creer que me dejó plantado?-preguntó a sus amigos. Desde atrás vino una risa. Era Cata, quien se sentó con Lily para hablar con ella. 

-oye Padfoot.. ¿por qué no me habías contado que te gustaba una chica?-preguntó sonriente James. 

Al día siguiente, era la salida a Hogsmeade. Todos los alumnos que irían se encontraban en la salida, esperando su turno para la inspección. Allí se encontraban Carol y Sara riéndose de lo sucedido ayer con Sirius (estuvieron espiándolo). Se les acercó Remus y comenzaron a hablar. También estaba James intentando hablar con Lily para variar y un chico de tercero hablando con Wormtail, sin olvidar a Sirius tratando de convencer a Cata para que acepte su invitación de una cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, Sara dejó a Carol y Remus solos para que pasearan. Los dos pasearon un buen rato por Hogsmeade, sin decir nada. De pronto, Carol recordó que quería ir a la oficina del director.

-Remus... ¿tu y tus amigos han estado hartas veces en la oficina del director verdad?

-si..-respondió Remus, divertido recordando algunas cosas que le habían pasado ahí. 

-¿me puedes decir en donde está?

-¿para qué?

-es que tengo que decirle algo al profesor Dumbledore...

-¿qué cosa?

-me vas a creer loca... 

-¡dímelo!

-es que este martes en la noche... estaba en una ronda... miré por la ventana y vi unas sombras moverse

-¿unas sombras?-repitió Remus con el entrecejo fruncido.

-si.. me puse mis lentes y vi que había un ciervo, un perro, un hombre-lobo.. y parece que una rata...

-ah...-Remus se puso pálido-no puedes decirle al profesor Dumbledore...

-¿ah? ¿por qué no?

-porque... eso demostraría que traicioné su confianza... y no quiero eso...

-¿qué tienes que ver tu con esos..? tu eras uno de ellos...O_O

-así es.. ¿me prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie?-Carol asintió- soy un hombre-lobo...-Carol se quedó callada y estática- por favor.. no le digas que me viste al director... se supone que tengo que pasar mis transformaciones en la casa de los gritos... 

-¿la casa embrujada de Hogsmeade? ¿los gritos eran tuyos? –Remus asintió tristemente. 

-entiendo... ¿y qué hacías con esos animales? 

-de eso no te puedo hablar... eso ya no está a mi alcance...

-está bien.. no se lo diré al profesor Dumbledore... n_n yo cumplo mis promesas... pero es peligroso que hagas eso...

Remus no la miró. Se limitaba a mirar al piso. Después de un pequeño silencio, el licántropo habló:

-¿no te vas a enojar conmigo, ni te vas a alejar de mi?

-no.. ¿por qué tendría que hacer eso?

- ¬¬

-mientras no me hagas nada todo bien ^-^

Remus después de un buen rato sin dejar de mirar al piso, levantó su mirada y sonrió. Realmente tenía buenos amigos. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Pararon un momento y se sentaron en una roca. La roca era media chica, así que estaban muy cerca. Se miraron unos momentos a los ojos y sin controlarse poco a poco, se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno e improvisado beso. Se separaron asombrados por lo sucedido y sin hablar ni una sola palabra, volvieron al pueblo de Hogsmeade, sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro. Fueron inconscientemente a "las tres escobas" y allí se encontraron con Cata y Sirius gritando. Al ver la situación, los dos sonrieron levemente. Pasó el tiempo y volvieron a Hogwarts. Ya allí, en la pieza de los chicos, Remus les contó lo sucedido en Hogsmeade a sus amigos. 

-deberías hablar con ella... y decirle lo que sientes...-recomendó James.

-¿lo que siento? ¡¡pero si ni siquiera sé lo que siento!!

-pues piénsalo.. y luego ve con ella..-siguió con la idea Peter.

¿tu qué dices Padfoot?-preguntó Prongs.

-¿ah? ¿de qué hablan?

-¬¬ de Remus... ¿en qué estabas pensando amigo, eh? –quiso saber Wormtail.

-¿yo? O_O

-pues eres el único que no pone atención.. ¿quién más?-dijo Moony.

-en nada... O///O 

-ah.. ya entendí ^^-dijeron los tros tres a un tiempo.

-¿sobre Cata, verdad?-cuestionó sonriendo maliciosamente Remus.

-O///O no sé de qué hablan.. em.. voy a salir a dar una vuelta ¿si?

-tienes razón... estaré en la torre de astronomía...-dijo Lupin antes de salir por la puerta. 

Mientras tanto:

-¿eso pasó? ^-^-preguntó curiosa Sara.

 -si... ^///^U 

-¡¡qué lindos!!

-¿ah? 

-los dos se quieren y ninguno se atreve a hablar ^^ 

Carol desvió su mirada. ¿lo quería? ¿realmente lo quería? Recordó la sensación que sintió al sentir los labios de Lupin junto a los suyos, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Pronto la chica se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sara tenía razón. Carol salió en busca de aire fresco. 

Remus venía bajando las escaleras, realmente no tenía intenciones de ir a la torre de astronomía, solo lo dijo para que sus amigos no supieran en donde estaba. El joven, vio a alguien. Era Carol. Al verla su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sin pensar fue a su encuentro.

-¡¡Carol!!

-¿Remus? o///Ô 

-hola... sabes yo.. lamento lo de hoy...

-¿lo lamentas? ¿en serio?

- ... no. la verdad es que... me gustó mucho... 

La chica sonrió al escuchar eso. Una nota de asombro se reflejó en la cara de Remus. 

-a mi también me gustó ^^ 

Esta vez, fue el turno de Remus para sonreír. Pasó un minuto de silencio, el mismo silencio por el cual habían pasado la vez anterior. Al igual que antes, se comenzaron a acercar, aunque esta vez si sabían lo que pasaba. Carol pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Remus y este hizo lo mismo solo que con la cintura de la chica. Cada segundo que pasaba, hacía que ellos dos se desearan más y más. Cada segundo, implicaba un tiempo de espera, que ellos no querían. Cada segundo era una tormenta en frente de ellos, que pensaban derrotar. Finalmente llegó el momento tan ansiado. Dulcemente los labios de Remus se posaron en los de Carol, sin ningún aviso más que el de sus corazones. Tiernamente se quedaron un buen rato parados, sin moverse ningún centímetro, juntos el uno con el otro como en el fondo siempre habían deseado. Sin más ni más, ese fue el comienzo, de una hermosa relación, de amor puro y verdadero, de un amor sin igual, de un amor que nunca terminaría y que a pesar de ser separados, jamás se olvidaría. 

"sin importar cómo eres, siempre habrá una persona especial con quien compartir, con quien vivir, a quien amar"

**Estorbos: **hola!!! ^ ^ ojala les haya gustado ^^ y **me manden reviews** ¬¬  saludos a todos ^^ 

Haru 


End file.
